


Must've Been Hit With Fear Toxin

by Jak_Dax



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Arkham Asylum, Awkward Tension, Best Friends, Betrayal, Birthday Presents, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Injury, Bribery, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Glasses, Implied Bruce/Selina - Freeform, It's mention but it's not really there, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Disintegration, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Mind Manipulation, Narcissism, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Physical Abuse, Pop Culture, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Reformed Harleen Quinzel, Riddles, Self-Harm, Sudoku, Tasers, Unrequited Love, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_Dax/pseuds/Jak_Dax
Summary: Read the tags for warnings.Gracelyn has been making an effort to help the serial criminal Edward Nygma. After eight months in Arkham Asylum, she sees a change in his behavior, less question marks and he's getting more polite. He might even be on the way to being released. Despite Bruce's warnings, Gracelyn has a hope that Edward's really changed. She's going to give him a chance, hopefully she doesn't regret it.The second chapter is based on an RP between my friend and I. Everything after is based on a dream I had after that part of the RP. Yes, my dreams are that messed up.
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Original Female Character(s), Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 10





	1. Context

Gracelyn and Renee are world travelers, meaning they can travel from between dimensions and realities. They possess some knowledge of the realities they visit, but what they know isn’t always set-in-stone.

Gracelyn had lost her boyfriend to a different reality two years before. She has moved on since, but the event had caused her to realize that she’s had a deep-seated depression for a while now. Gracelyn has a good moral code, but she has a tendency to see good in people who are typically bad. This has led her to making great changes, but also has wounded her from others manipulating her trust. She’s more careful in studying the characters of others, but she isn’t always precise.

Renee’s her best friend. She’s a lot more compassionate and polite to others, compared to Gracelyn. She’s supportive of her friend, but finds her actions and choices to be very unorthodox. She is always hesitant and distressed to learn that Gracelyn is spending time with a villain. Renee tends to put her trust in others who show humility and compassion, but also has a soft-spot for chaotic good people.

Several events have occurred before this story. Our story takes place in Gotham, a place Gracelyn has visited in the past. She knows the identities of the Bat-Family, but has sworn secrecy. She has helped Bruce on a mission or two, mostly there to help put together clues and to fight off henchman/grunts. Her identity is not a secret, making her more vulnerable than the rest of the heroes. But she has developed somewhat of a friendship with the Riddler and Scarecrow. Both of which concerns Bruce. She’s been visiting the Riddler, Edward Nygma, monthly now.

Renee has visited Gotham before, but not as frequently. During one of her first visits, she ran into Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy with Gracelyn. Despite her older friend’s first thought to attack the two, Renee was able to tame the situation and even develop a friendship with the two femme fatales. Now, when she visits Gotham, it’s usually to check on Harley and Ivy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Gotham is a mix of several of the Batman universes, mainly the Arkham series, Batman the Animated Series, Suicide Squad, etc. The characters reflect this and are a mix of their selves from these universes.


	2. Who's the Crazy One Here?

The story starts on a spring day in Gotham…

The skies above Gotham are filled with clouds, obscuring any sign of the sun. Everything’s lit with a grey tone and the city seems bleak as usual. Arkham Asylum is no different, but the area around it is quiet, since the place doesn’t get visitors. Well, usually they don’t.

Inside, Bruce can’t help but shake his head as he helps two young women gain access into the Asylum. What was he doing?

Gracelyn takes off her shoes, putting them on the desk, before pulling her phone and earbuds out and putting them next to her shoes. She does it swiftly, as if she knew the routine by heart. Beside her, Renee follows her example, not so used to the actions. A security guard steps around the front desk and directs Gracelyn to a square on the ground. Gracelyn follows the direction, before being scanned by the security guard.

“You’re clear.” The guard nodded her head away, a sign of Gracelyn to step back. The older girl steps away and goes to stand next to Bruce, donning his Batman suit to gain clearance for the girls. Renee steps over onto the square to get scanned, too. She gets cleared and steps away, before looking at Bruce.

“Is all this really necessary? It’s like being at an airport.” Renee grabs her stuff, putting her phone away and slipping her shoes on.

“Inside are extremely dangerous and unpredictable people. This is necessary for their safety and everyone else around them.” Bruce explained. 

“I'm pretty used to it by now. Can't tell if it's a good thing or a bad thing that some of the workers here recognize me.” Gracelyn commented as she pulled her own shoes on.

“How often do you visit this guy?” Renee asked, some concern laced in her question.

“At least once a month to see how he's doing. He doesn't get very many visitors.” Gracelyn shrugged, trying to seem casual about it.

“And why does Batman have to be with us?” Renee asked, looking at Bruce. The Dark Knight remained silent, a growing annoyance for the two already starting to build up.

“Otherwise we can't get in… that and he's worried that one of these days i'm gonna break him out.” Gracelyn added. Renee looks back to Bruce, asking a question with her look.

“Neither of you are from this world. I don't doubt that you can easily break him out.” Bruce answered, slightly sighing.

“Yeah, but if I break him out then I'm not welcomed back to Gotham unless I wanna be arrested. That, and Edward is making good progress here. I'm not gonna break him out just so he can easily relapse. I want him to get better.” Gracelyn didn’t meet the eyes of the other two, brushing her hair behind her ear.

“You see Batman, while I disagree with her liking some villains, I can respect the fact that she wants him to get better. She’s allowing the system to do it, because she knows that she can't do that by herself. That and she isn’t gonna let herself be abused for many years like Harley did.” Renee defended Gracelyn, trying to light some good on the situation at hand.

“Is that one of the few reasons why you dont complain about him too much, despite him being a villian?” Gracelyn rose a brow.

“Yeah. I do worry a little since you said he has narcissistic personality disorder. Those types of people are usually really manipulative and mean, but I ultimately trust your judgement…” Renee pauses. “Except for that one time… that was very poor judgement.”

“Never letting that go are you?”

“Nope.” Renee smiles, though there is a sharpness to her answer. She has not forgotten, nor will she let a situation like THAT happen, again. Bruce leads the two past the front desk and down some corridors, before ending at an electronically locked door. He puts in a code, the sound of several large deadbolts can be heard shifting once he’s done entering it in. The door clicks open and Bruce pushes it open the rest of the way, revealing the one foot deep steel wall of a door.

“Go on ahead. You have twenty minutes.” He looked to the two girls, sending a warning glance at Gracelyn.

“Oh, feeling generous today, I see.” She teased, but sent him a confirming glance. “Be right back.”

The two girls step in, as the door shuts behind them. Renee steps closer to Gracelyn, suddenly feeling a jolt of fear go up her spine. Gracelyn does not share that fear, as she makes her way down the hall. Renee looks around, as they start to pass cells holding some of Gotham’s infamous villains. They’re all dressed in the traditional orange prison suit, looking less eccentric than they usually do.

Each cell has a sheet of glass in front of it and despite the fragile look, it seems each one is equipped differently for each occupant. In one cell, Renee catches a glance of Boomerang. He sits back in bed, holding onto a stuffed unicorn. Despite the silly scene, it does not ease Renee’s fears as she continues to warily look around.

“Oh Deary~” A voice called, causing Renee to freeze and look over. Standing in his own cell, the Joker creepily grins as he gains the younger woman’s attention. Renee pales at the sight. Even in the orange prison uniform, he looks like a chaotic psychopath as his yellowed eyes seem to glow with malice. “Tell Harley that her puddin’ misses her… and tell Ivy that her plants won't be the only thing that will be wilted when I get out of here.”

Renee just about bolts once he finishes, running up and grabbing onto Gracelyn’s shoulders. Her grip is tight, as she looks ahead, not daring to look at the cells anymore.

“Gracie, how much longer? I can feel everyone's eyes on us.” Renee spoke in a hush, not wanting to drag anymore attention to herself.

“Calm down. We're here.” Gracelyn stops in front of a cell, turning to face it more properly. Renee looks in through the glass, too. All that’s inside the cell is a bed and a small desk. On the desk is lined paper, stacked neatly with pencils set beside them, and a rubix cube sits at the corner of the desk, already solved.

“Whoa…”

“Hey, Edward. I'm back.” Gracelyn spoke up, gaining the attention of the occupant. Edward Nygma sat against the wall on his bed, seeming to rest his eyes before opening them and looking over to spot the two women. He was dressed in the standard orange prison outfit like everyone else with a pair of thin, rectangular glasses seated on his nose. His usually messy brown hair, has been neatly combed and is starting to reach his ears. He focuses his attention on Gracelyn, before he looks to the clock implanted in each cell within the wall.

“Ah, Gracelyn. Back once more and right on time.” Edward noted.

“I promised you that I was gonna visit at least once a month. How have you been?”

“I can't complain.” Edward sighed, as he stood to his feet and stepped over to stand in front of the glass. “As much as I hate it, I'm becoming used to being trapped here among the other heathens in this establishment. The longer I stay here the more my impulse for puzzles is starting to lax.”

Edward frowned at that, becoming a bit more stiff.

“I need to get out of here.”

“I know. It's not fun and you're probably getting reckless but you're looking pretty well this time around. I don't see any more question marks all over the walls or on the papers.” Gracelyn looked through the room, finding the walls, desk, and paper clear of the usual question marks.

“Yes, it truly feels like I'm becoming a new man.” Edward sighs a bit more dramatically. He smiles and places a hand on the clear wall between them, his tone sweet. “Your visits really have changed me. If you can help me get out, you and I could start a new life together.”

“We already went over this. I'm not breaking you out.”

“C'mon… you're smitten by me. You can't deny that. Why else would you come visit me?” Edward called her out.

“...” Gracelyn thought over and tried to be careful with her words. “... I won't admit or deny it, but either way I'm not breaking you out. Not that I don't want you to be free, but I want you to feel better before you're let loose in the world again.”

“You act like there's something wrong with me.” Edward scoffed, pulling his hand back. He folded his arms and gave her a slightly annoyed look, dropping his sweet act.

“... How is he dangerous again?” Renee asked, a bit amused at the Riddler’s display.

“He's really smart.” Gracelyn answered, hoping the simple answer explained everything.

“Naturally.” Edward looked to Renee, looking as if he just noticed her. He looked between her and Gracelyn, before settling back his gaze at Gracelyn. “Friend of yours.”

“Yeah. Sorry I should’ve introduced you two. Renee, this is Edward Nygma. Edward, this is Renee.” Gracelyn gestured to her friend, as Edward nodded in acknowledgement.

“Hi.” Renee gives a wary smile, his shoulders tense.

“No need to feel nervous. The confines of these cells are unique depending on the criminal, so none of these delinquents will be able to escape and hurt you.” Edward smirked at Renee’s uneasiness, before he looked along the borders of his cell. “It's only a matter of time before I figure out this cell's secret and make my escape.”

Gracelyn sighed warily at the comment. Renee also didn’t look so pleased at the statement. They were definitely at Arkham.

“While you're here how about a riddle?” Edward looked back to Renee, flashing his smirk, again.

“Oh gosh.” Gracelyn rubbed her forehead, frowning.

“I’m not very good at riddles.” Renee admitted.

“Not to worry, this is an easy one. Even the dunce Boomarang can figure it out.” Edward cleared his throat. “What is an 11 letter word that people spell "incorrectly"?”

“An 11 letter word spelled incorrectly… um… ah…” Renee placed a hand on her chin, thinking deeply as she tried to solve the riddle.

“Renee, you don't have to answer it.” Gracelyn gave her friend an out.

“No, no. Gracie, I got it… I just need a second…” Renee continues to mull over the question. “...”

“...” Gracelyn waits silently, with Edward, for Renee to figure out the puzzle.

“... um…”

“Renee, the answer is-”

“No, no! I got it! I promise! Just be patient!” Renee cut Gracelyn off, as she turned away to think over the question.

“I question your choice in friends.” Edward looks to Gracelyn, looking amused.

“She means well. I promise.” Gracelyn reassured, ready to defend Renee if she has to. Edward chuckled at that, leaning against his desk.

“I have to ask. Each time you visit. It's like I'm receiving a new piece of a riddle. You come visit me, with no intent on breaking me out, with no advantages in sight just to see how I'm doing.” Edward shook his head, looking at Gracelyn intensely. “No matter how much time goes by and I keep thinking about it... I still can't come up with a logical conclusion as to why you keep seeing me. To society, I'm a menace. To this asylum, they think I'm crazy. I think the crazy one in this situation is you.”

“Probably. A lot of people think I’m crazy for coming back to see you and some people don't trust me, because they think I'll pull a Harley and break you out. Everyone is so worried about the villian side of you that they forget that you are a human. Sure you've done bad things in the past, but unlike the Joker, I don't think you're too far gone where you are no longer redeemable.” Gracelyn put as much earnestness into her words as she could. “I truly believe that you are, in fact, redeemable, and when you are legally let go from the asylum, I’ll come welcome you with open arms. Even if society is reluctant to do so.”

“I believe you said something similar the last time you were here.”

“And I’ll keep saying it until you understand it.”

“You truly are a baffling mystery, Gracelyn.” Edward chuckled, again, his gaze not drifting away.

“You have one minute left.” Bruce’s voice echoed over the intercom in the room. Edward dropped his gaze and scowled at the sound of Batman’s voice.

“Incorrectly!” Renee exclaimed, causing Gracelyn to jump at her sudden outburst.

“What?” Gracelyn looked to her in confusion.

“The 11 letter word people spell incorrectly is incorrectly!”

“Well done, my dear. I could’ve solved that ten times faster than the time it took you, but to each their own.” Edward smirk, still amused by her struggle.

“Good job, Renee.” Gracelyn sympathetically patted her friend’s shoulder. She looked back to Edward, before placing her hand on the glass between them. “I’ll see you next time, Edward.”

“Oh, I look forward to it.” Edward hummed, looking back to her. Gracelyn offers a small smile, before walking back the way she came with Renee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter was done by my friend. I just rewrote it for the start of this story.


	3. Queens of Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait of the next chapter! I lost my father between this and last chapter, I needed time to mourn and adjust with my family. But I'm back and I will do my best to regularly update this story.

Gracelyn points out a couple landmarks and notable areas to Renee, as they make their way through the city. For Gotham, it’s a quiet day. No crime in sight, as far as they knew. But they pushed the thought away, as they made their way to their destination.

“I know you've been here before, but you haven't been able to see most of it.” Gracelyn looked to Renee, who had relaxed after leaving Arkham Asylum.

“Probably because most of it is overridden with crime.” Renee pointed out. It was true, because of the high crime rates, the two were either inside or helping Batman. No time for sight-seeing.

“True, true.” Gracelyn pulled out her phone, checking the address of their destination. “But we're almost there. See any sign of them?”

“Yes.” Renee pointed ahead and Gracelyn followed the direction. Down the street of apartments, stands another generic apartment complex. On one of the higher windows of the building sits a window box, where a beautiful array of blooming plants grow from it. It’s vibrant in contrast with the bleakness of the building and the rest of Gotham.

“Oh, yeah. That's definitely they're place.”

~

The two took an elevator a couple of floors up, before stepping out into a hall. They walk over as Gracelyn checks the address on her phone, again. She gestures to the apartment of their destination. Renee steps up and knocks on the door, before stepping back to stand beside Gracelyn. There was a long pause, before the door swung open and revealed Harley Quinn.

“Renee! Darlin'!” Harley immediately pulled Renee into a tight hug. The femme fatale was dressed in a light pink tee, a black and hot pink cardigan, and a black miniskirt. Her blonde hair was pulled up into her signature ponytails. She pressed her cheek against Renee’s. “How you doin', hun?”

“Good! Glad to see you're alright.” Renee smiled, but patted Harley’s arm with desperation. “But I can't breathe.”

“Sorry, hun’.” Harley giggled, letting her go before she looked to Gracelyn. “Hey, Gracelyn. You've been doing better?”

“Better.” Gracelyn nodded, frowning slightly. She knew she wasn’t the most enthusiastic, but she hoped it didn’t drag everyone else down.

“We don't want Bats to see us out in the open like this!” Harley dragged the two through the entrance, before shutting the door behind them. She brushed her hands off, before looking to the other two girls. “Did he follow you here?”

“I made sure to send him off. He won't be suspicious as long as I don't head back to Arkham anytime soon.” Gracelyn explained with a shake of her head. The apartment was bare, considering the women who lived here didn’t have much. But there were plants growing in pots for decoration around the place. There were also fur and scratch marks on the ground, indicating Harley’s “babies” lived here, too. Another familiar figure peeked out from the small apartment kitchen, looking at the three.

“And how was Arkham?” Poison Ivy stepped out and folded her arms, smiling softly at the girls. She was dressed in some short, blue overalls with a light purple tee underneath. Her long red hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. From the kitchen came a nice pastry smell, like something good was cooking.

“Ives…” Harley sighed.

“What? Can't a girl be curious?”

“That place is freaking creepy.” Renee rubbed her arms, tense at the mention of the Asylum.

“Honey, we've called that place our home a time or two.”

“More like a prison…” Harley muttered.

“It wasn't bad all the time. That is where I met you.” Ivy stepped over and gently cupped Harley’s cheek.

“I guess... But it's still a shithole.” Harley blushed a little, but turned her face away from Ivy.

“Maybe you guys wouldn't have to worry about it if you would let down the petty crime.” Gracelyn added in.

“Ugh!” Harley tossed herself onto her couch. “You sound like Batman…”

“And we've been good. Eight months and no serious crime. We should get a reward.” Ivy stated, not moved by Gracelyn’s comment.

“You will once you let it all up.” Gracelyn huffed slightly, but shook her head and smiled lightly. She saw a lot of good in the two, but she wasn’t sure they could let up their bad habits.

“That might be sooner than later. Both of our small businesses are taking off.”

“What is it you guys do, again?” Renee asked.

“Over the Phone Psychiatrist.” Harley bluntly stated.

“Have my own website for gardening. I provide seeds, equipment, soil, mulch, most things you expect in a garden. And I'm writing a cookbook with all organic recipes.” Ivy answered, looking like she could go on.

“I’ve been helping with that cookbook!” Harley quickly threw in.

“Oh, yes. She’s been such a good taste-tester.”

“I don't know, they sound like they deserve a reward.” Renee stepped over and took a seat in an armchair in the women’s living room.

“Once you really tone it down, I'd get in contact with Batman. See if you could work with him. That way you can get on his good side and maybe get some work done, that you want.” Gracelyn suggested, looking to Ivy. “Like that nature reserve you wanted to start with Selina?”

“Not a bad idea.” Ivy mulled it over with a hum. She stepped over and made her way around Gracelyn, brushing her fingers across her shoulders. “Maybe you are the smart one. I can see why Eddie likes you.”

“Haha, no. He likes his puzzles and riddles and himself.” Gracelyn stiffly replied, almost sputtering at Ivy’s comment.

“You didn't answer my question from before.” Ivy shrugged and took a seat on the couch, beside Harley.

“Arkham was fine. Edward's doing better. I still don't think he has his mind in the right place, but he has definitely dialed down the OCD and breakdowns.” Gracelyn answered, doing her best to sound formal about the situation.

“Gotta be cautious with those sorts. He might seem fine, but he might be hidin' all his demons underneath in the hopes of convincin' everyone on the outside.” Harley warned with a skeptical look.

“That's what I figured, too.”

“Well, let's not think about it. I was making some scones and they'll be done soon. We can eat them with ice cream and talk about whatever you want.” Ivy dismissed the conversation, not wanting anyone to get upset if they continued.

“Or we can watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine.” Harley snuck in.

“Or that.” Ivy agreed, before she looked to Renee. “I heard you caught the eye of a younger superhero.”

Renee sent a sharp look towards Gracelyn, knowing she had spilt the beans. Gracelyn seemed more interested in the bare wall, at the moment.

~ A Couple of Weeks Later ~

“You're the last person I would ask for help with this, but you're also the only one who can help me figure out what's allowed.” Gracelyn admitted as she looked around the room filled with monitors.

“Is this about Nygma?” Rather than checking the monitors, Bruce was checking police scanners through different radio frequencies. He wasn’t dressed in his batsuit at the moment, instead dressed down to a pair of black sweats and a white tank. He finished checking the police scanners and turned to put his focus on Gracelyn.

“I mean... it could be about another Arkham patient.” Gracelyn suggested, not liking how easy she was to read. Bruce raised a brow, unconvinced. “Hey! I'm on Crane's good side!”

“Which scares me.”

“Come on. I don't want Edward to break out and I won’t help him escape. But even prisoners are allowed presents from people on the outside. Right?” You knew in ordinary prisons, presents were definitely allowed. But Arkham Asylum was not a normal place. Bruce stared hard at her, before sighing and dropping his shoulders.

“Fine. But the only things allowed in are written correspondences, reading materials, and pre-approved packages. The last one can be denied and most likely will. They hate taking chances at Arkham.” Bruce warned.

“But they allow books in?” Gracelyn thought over the options, starting to form ideas.

“But you can't hollow it out and put an item in, they'll catch it at the scanners.” Bruce commented, earning an unamused look from Gracelyn. He almost smirked as he shrugged. “If you were to do that. Hypothetically.”

“Nice save.” Gracelyn paused. “I’ve been meaning to ask… why are you willing to help me? Even with the risks.”

“Well…” Bruce looked back to the monitors, exhaling. “I cared for a “villain” once, too. It turned out alright… but I was lucky.”

Gracelyn knew he was referring to Selina Kyle, whom he was now dating. Bruce turned to face Gracelyn, a frown tugging at his lips.

“Harley wasn’t lucky… and I’m afraid you might end up on her path.”

“But you didn’t, any advice?”

“She changed for him. If I can give you any advice to save you from her fate, it’s this. Don’t change for him. Stick to your guns.” Bruce placed a hand on Gracelyn’s shoulder. “Understand?”

“Yeah, I get it. I promise, I won’t change. Not for him.”

“Good.”

~ The Next Day ~

Gracelyn waited at the desk that leads to the treatment center, as the book she brought for Edward was scanned. She, herself, had already been scanned and cleared to head back into the asylum, but this was her first time bringing something for one of the patients. The front desk worker nodded and handed the book to one of the security guards stationed in the front room.

“Take this book to Cell #21 in the Intensive Treatment Center. Have a guard in there help deliver it carefully.” She instructed. The security guard nodded, before making his way back into the center. The worker at the desk looked back to Gracelyn. “You will have to wait while we deliver the book to him. We can't risk him being out in the open with you around.”

“It's fine.” Gracelyn nodded in understanding.

“You'll get fifteen minutes back there.” Bruce, suited as Batman, stated.

“That's enough.”

“Gracelyn.” A low, whispery spoke, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

“Keep your eyes forward, Crane.” A security guard was gripping the frail body of a patient, despite the man’s wrists and ankles already being cuffed.

“It's fine.” Gracelyn cut in, setting her eyes on the frail man. He was tall and pale, with sunken in eyes and sharp facial features. “Hey, Jonathan. You okay?”

“Just finished an appointment with the psychiatrist.” Jonathan eyes Gracelyn, before his whispery voice became sharp, “Be careful. There's something afoot here.”

“Enough. Get going.” The security guard shoved Crane forward, causing him to stumble. Jonathan shot a glare at the guard, but complied.

“Watch how you handle them. I won't let rough behavior slide past Gordon's work.” Bruce warned, not condoning violence against the patients of Arkham.

“Fine, fine.” The security guard tensed, seeing as it was Batman’s threat as he made his way back to the treatment center. Gracelyn frowned, falling into thought as she tried to think what Crane was warning her about.

“Make sure to clear with me next time you bring patients by here. We don't want them in the open around visitors.” The desk worker called back to the security guard before looking back to Gracelyn and Batman. “Sorry, he's only been working here a few months.”

“It's fine. Now, if it was Joker or someone like Karlo, then I would be worried.” Gracelyn waved off the concern. She was glad to see Jonathan, she didn’t see him as much as Edward. She had somewhat of a friendship with the Scarecrow, and she figured it was for the best. That man could mess her up, if she were on his bad side. A few moments passed, before a ding came from the worker’s station, causing a small bulb to light up on a panel.

“Looks like you're cleared to go back.” The worker checked it, before turning off the light and looking to Gracelyn.

“Fifteen minutes.” Bruce reminded her.

“Alright.” Gracelyn shot him a look, before making her way in.


	4. A Prisoner to Your Own Mind

“Whoa, what happened there?” Gracelyn points to the ground inside of Edward’s cell. She had just made it to the cell, going through the usual greetings with the man. But now, her gaze was focused on a couple of dried blood marks across the floor of Edward’s cell.

“A guard was a little rough with me this week. They haven't bothered to clean up the mess, yet. I would, but they were taking me out of the cell when it happened. It dried up and all my best efforts of cleaning it have been in vain.” Edward answered bluntly, but didn’t lift his eyes from his gift. Gracelyn looked back to the large, paper-back sudoku book she had gotten him. He was skimming through the pages.

“Fetch, what the heck is happening around here?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary, unfortunately.” Edward paused at a page, before turning the pages once more.

“So, do you like it?” Gracelyn asked, gesturing to the book.

“This will certainly keep me occupied. I shouldn't worry about losing my mind after all.” Edward snapped the book close and looked up to her, a grin tugging at his lips. “And you made sure to get one with only difficult puzzles. Very thoughtful of you.”

“I knew you would sweep through the easy ones. It makes more sense to get you one that will occupy you longer.” Gracelyn shrugged, offering a half-hearted smile.

“It seems like you read me like a book.” Edward lightly teased, smiling at his pun, as he placed a hand against the glass wall of the cell.

“More than you would know.” Gracelyn hesitates before placing her hand over his on the glass. She bit her lip, but decided to say the next words prompted in her head. “... Happy Birthday, Ed.”

“What?!” Edward flinches away, removing his hand, and looks surprised. “How...?”

“I might've asked Batman for help with that.” Gracelyn admitted, dropping her hand from the glass, too.

“Of course.” Edward looked off with a snort, before his eyes trailed back to Gracelyn. “But thank you. And now, for a riddle.”

“Here we go.”

“What does not get to choose if it goes out or in?”

“That sounds like it could be dirty.”

“I don't have a dirty mind like everyone else with a lower intelligence.” Edward clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Now, wipe the crude thought away and think.”

“...” Gracelyn fell silent and began to think through the question. Her gaze drifted through the cell and along the glass wall between them. And then it clicked. “.... A prisoner. They don't get to choose when they go in or out.”

“And now you're using your smarts. Impressive. Which leads me to some more exciting news.” Edward smirked at her answer, before straightening his posture. “I might be released soon.”

“Wait, really?” Gracelyn was taken back by his statement.

“My psychiatrist will need some approval from others valid enough to testify of my reform, but like I told you last time. I am certainly changed.” Edward reminded her of his claims from the last visit. His tone was boastful, but also nonchalant. Being released just seemed to make sense in his eyes, it always had. “Then we can meet more properly. I recall the only time we met outside of Arkham was in one of my escapades right before my arrest.”

“I was the one who tazed one of your henchmen, while Batman and Nightwing dealt with you.” Gracelyn remembered. She didn’t have the opportunity to face or even communicate with the Riddler during the heist. She was busy tazing some grunts, like she had mentioned.

Her first time speaking to him was when he was in custody, in the back of a police car, shouting insults and threats at the officers. Everyone was around doing questioning and reporting the crime scene, not bothering to drop the human villain off at Arkham. He couldn’t hurt anyone in the state he was in.  
During his ranting, he occasionally threw in a riddle, claiming no one was smart enough to answer. Getting fed-up with his non-stop talking, Gracelyn had stepped in and answered one of his riddles correctly. He had been shocked, shocked that someone had even been listening to him and that they were able to get a riddle right on the first try.

“And we don't want that to be our only memory outside of this building.” Edward broke her away from her thoughts, as he spoke with charisma.

“Hey, Ms. Gracelyn.” Looking over at her name, Gracelyn found herself looking at the same guard that was pushing Jonathan around. She narrowed her eyes at him, but he paid her vicious looks no mind. The guard ignored Nygma, as he held up a clipboard with a form on it. “The front office forgot to have you sign this. It's just a written report that you're the one who gave the book to Nygma.”

“Oh, sure.” She figured she would need to sign a couple forms over the gift, seeing as how guarded Arkham Asylum was. She quickly wrote down her signature, noting the signature of a “Hugo,” on the form, too. She didn’t catch the last name, assuming it must be the name of this guard. She hands back the clipboard, not willing to waste anymore time that she could be spending talking to Ed. “There.”

“Thanks. I'll get this back to the front office.” The security guard nodded his head, before making his way out of the treatment center.

“Well, if they really think you're ready to be let out, then I'm really happy for you.” Gracelyn looked back to her acquaintance with a soft smile. “I know you've worked hard, Edward.”

“I have.” Edward chuckled, eyeing Gracelyn. “But it will all be worth it.”

“You got another minute. Start heading out.” Batman’s voice came over the intercom. Usually Edward would visibly be annoyed at it, but he must be thinking hard about something, because he didn’t react.

“Okay.” Gracelyn sighed, as she sent a nod to Edward. “Well, I'll either see you in a month or maybe earlier, if what you said is true.”

“Take care, Gracelyn.” Edward smirked, as he watched her leave.

~ The Next Day ~

“Sounds like bullshit.” Harley commented, not convinced.

“Harley.” Renee sent her a look that basically said to ease up.

“I took it with a grain of salt.” Gracelyn assured.

“Do you think he's well enough to leave, Gracie?” Ivy piped in, looking curiously at her.

“...”

“Gracelyn.”

“Okay, I'm not a psychologist or anything like that. I can't say whether or not he's ready to be let out. If the doctor says he is, then he is.” Gracelyn shifted on the couch, trying to decide where to place her hands. She was getting fidgety. She quipped at the end. “Right?”

“Sure, but how do you feel about it?” Harley emphasized.

“...” Gracelyn sighed. “Too good to be true.”

“Maybe he took something his doctor said too close to heart. You know? Like, maybe she said, "You're doing better," and he took that as, "You're getting released tomorrow."” Ivy suggested.

“That or he's bluffing. Maybe he's getting your hopes up, to build some sympathy for him. So, when he isn't let out, he can more easily convince you to help him escape out of pity.” Harley gave her own analysis on the scenario.

“These are really well thought out. Have you guys done these things?” Renee asked, looking a bit shocked.

“I've seduced my way out of Arkham a dozen times. It's always a possibility.” Ivy crossed her legs, not phased by the slight accusation.

“I knew it was good to run this by my group of lesbian friends.” Gracelyn teased, earning a playful punch in the arm from Renee. Gracelyn laughed at that, before her phone began to go off. She pulled it out and frowned seeing the number.

“Who is it?” Harley’s tone was more cautious now, but curiosity slipped into her question.

“Don't know. Not a saved number.” Gracelyn points to both Harley and Ivy. “You two be quiet. It could be anyone.”

She received a nod from both Queens of Gotham. Satisfied with the promise, Gracelyn answers the phone.

“Hello?” She greeted, unsure what to expect.

“Hello, this is Arkham Asylum. Is this Ms. Gracelyn?” The caller asked. From the calling place, Gracelyn could only assume that this was a receptionist at Arkham Asylum. She wasn’t sure how to feel about getting a call from the asylum.

“Yeah, this is her.”

“We're releasing patient #21, Edward Nygma. He doesn't have any family referenced to call, but he mentioned you. Your number was in the records for your visits and we were wondering if you're able to pick him up.” The worker announced. She sounded very casual about the call, while Gracelyn had a chill go up her spine.

“What?” Gracelyn paled, clutching her phone to her ear. Harley and Ivy took notice of her shocked expression, and looked at each other. It was certainly not news that Gracelyn had been anticipating.

~

It was a surprisingly clear sky today in Gotham. Gracelyn hoped that was a good sign, as she looked out the Bat Family vehicle’s window at the approaching Arkham Asylum. Her eyes quickly caught sight of two figures standing at the top of the steps of the entrance to the Asylum. One was a security guard, while the other was Edward Nygma himself. He was dressed in a long-sleeve, white button up, a blue sweater vest, and dark grey slacks. A brief case sits at his feet.

“Can't believe I'm picking up the Riddler.” Dick Grayson, currently dressed as Nightwing, stated as he pulled up to the curb in front of the asylum.

“Don't use that name while he's around.” Gracelyn lightly slapped Nightwing’s arm in warning, as she unbuckled her seat-belt.

“Wow, without the prison uniform and the villain suit, he just looks like a stuck-up nerd.” Renee commented from the back seat.

“Accurate.” Gracelyn couldn’t deny that. He was a nerd and had quite the ego on him. She clicked open the car door and stepped out onto the concrete ground.

“You're taking the back with him! I'm gonna freeze up with him around! I'm calling the passenger seat!” Renee exclaimed, as she also unbuckled her seat-belt and managed to slip up into the front seat without exiting the car.

“Remember the emergency procedures?” Nightwing angled his head to better speak with Gracelyn.

“Yes.” Gracelyn ducked her head down and held onto the frame of the car, as she spoke to Nightwing. “I know the procedures forward and backwards. Can I go get him now? He can see us idling.”

“Go get him. The sooner we get him dropped off, the better.” Nightwing shooed her away, already ready to head home. Gracelyn smiles, before turning and heading up to the front of the building.

“Has Batman looked into this?” Renee asked, as she watched Gracelyn make her way up the steps.

“He's trying. He's only just started looking into it after you guys called. It might be a bit before he can see official records.” Nightwing didn’t look happy about relaying the news, also wishing to get some more answers. “Batman might be working with Arkham, but they're not working with him. And private profiles are even harder to get into.”

Gracelyn had made it to the top of the steps and stepped over to Edward. She then stopped abruptly, looking conflicted. Not surprising, seeing as this is her first interaction with him outside of a cell and confinements. Edward didn’t show the same hesitance as he smirked and offered a hand to her. Gracelyn relaxed and took his hand, shaking it in greeting.

Edward began speaking to her, striking a conversation. The guard standing out with him, rolled his eyes before making his way back into the asylum. Gracelyn chatted enthusiastically back at Nygma.

“Ugh.” Renee slumped in her seat. “They're too awkward to watch.”

“It's one thing to talk through a glass, it's another to be right in front of each other.” Nightwing noted, as he kept a careful eye on Edward and Gracelyn. Edward picked up his briefcase and followed Gracelyn down the steps to the car. They’re chatting had not ceased and Dick could tell this was gonna be a long drive.


	5. Hiding His Demons Underneath

~ A Week Later ~

“So, what did Bruce say?” Gracelyn asked, as she made her way down the street. She was more cautious, considering she was alone. She adjusted her coat, something she had brought for the colder spring day.

“He's gained access to Riddler's files. He says there's a lot to sort through, but he'll let us know what he learned after going through it.” Renee answered through the phone, before she paused. “Do you think it's a good idea to go visit Edward while Bruce is searching the files? Maybe you should wait.”

“As long as I don't show any signs of distrust, it should be fine. This isn't my first visit to Edward's place. And he's been really good this week.” Gracelyn reminded, not too worried.

“If you're sure. Just be careful.” Renee sighed.

“I will. Have fun at movie night with Harleen and Pamela.”

“That's always fun.”

“Of course. See you later.” Gracelyn hung up the phone, before she stopped in front of an apartment building. She made her way inside and called down an elevator, before she made her way to the top floor. She stepped out into the empty hall and made her way over to Edward’s door, a rug sat in front of it. She knocked and waited for an answer.

There was a long pause with no answer. Gracelyn frowned at that and tried the apartment’s doorbell. She could hear it’s chime as she waited. Another pause passes, but still no answer.

“He's either not here or he's focused on something. I should at least make sure he hasn't hurt himself.” Gracelyn stepped back and lifted up the rug, which revealed a folded slip of paper. She raises a brow, as she picks it up and unfolds it. It was a note.

‘I'm not a moron. I wouldn't put my apartment key under the rug.  
What is filled six days a week but if you don't own it you can't take a peek?’

Gracelyn shook her head at Edward’s games, before she glanced around the hall. Her gaze fell to a row of mailboxes at the end of the hall for the residents. She made her way over and ducked down to look at the underside.

“Wow.” She almost smiled at that. Underneath the mailboxes was an apartment key taped safely to the bottom of them. Gracelyn undid the tape and received the key, before she straightened up. “Okay, that was a little cute.”

Gracelyn made her way back over to Edward’s door and fixed his rug, before she put in the key. She unlocked the apartment door and stepped in. The door clicked as she closed it behind her, as she looked around.

“Edward?” Gracelyn called out, raising her voice somewhat. The apartment was quiet, but some lights remained on at the end of the hall. On closer inspection, Gracelyn noted they were the lights from Edward’s study. Gracelyn removed her shoes at the front and placed them near the front door, before she stepped over to the study. “Okay, he must be hyper focused.”

She stopped in front of the study, hesitating, before she reached out and opened the door with a click.

“Ed?” Gracelyn opened the door, but remained at the entrance. She looked in to find Edward hunched over his desk, absorbed in his work as he erased something on some blueprints with a growl of frustration. He redrew, fixing his mistake. His back was to the door, and he hadn’t noticed Gracelyn, yet. She gripped the door frame and remained cautious. “Edward?”

“Gracelyn!” Edward jumped and spun around to face her. He pushed the blueprints off his desk before putting his focus on Gracelyn. He was currently dressed in a long-sleeve, green sweater and jeans. His hair was messier than usual and Gracelyn could tell he’s been running his hands through it. Edward laughed half-heartedly. “I knew you were coming, but I thought you would knock.”

“I did. And rang the doorbell.” Gracelyn announced, as she became suspicious. She brought out his key, before she tossed it over to him. “And I solved your little puzzle.”

“Of course you did. I expected no less from someone like you.” Edward fumbled with the key, but managed to get a grasp on it before it could hit the floor. He grinned at the mention of his puzzle.

“What are those?” Gracelyn decided to cut to the chase, as she gestured over to the blueprints.

“Ah, those.” Edward glanced back at them. “Just some ideas I needed to jot down, nothing important. Really.”

“They seemed important when you were working on them.”

“You know how I can get when it comes to ideas and work.” Edward made his way over to Gracelyn and gently urged her out of the room. They both stepped out into the hall, as he closed the door behind him. “Even a crossword can garner all my attention and make me too invested.”

“Right…” Gracelyn folded her arms, unconvinced. Edward could see that, as his smile strained a bit.

“Have I told you that you worry too much?” Edward gently grabbed Gracelyn’s arm, his grip a bit tight. “You really must listen to me. Everything is fine.”

“...” Gracelyn’s frown deepened, as she looked to his arm that’s gripping her. She did a double-take, before she grabbed his wrist. She saw something. “What is that?

Edward froze as Gracelyn slid his sleeve down. She stiffened at the sight. Along his arm were about a dozen question marks, all etched into his skin. Most were light scars, but a few were fresh and scabbed over. There was a bandage around his forearm, indicating a more recent cut. Gracelyn was alert now, as she grabbed his other arm and rolled up the sleeve, only to reveal the same thing.

“Gracelyn.” Edward tried to get her attention. But she wasn’t listening, as she pulled up the hem of his shirt to find more question mark scars across his chest and stomach. Edward tugged his shirt down, finally receiving her attention. “Listen, I can explain-”

“Explain what? That the reason there wasn't any question marks on the walls was because they're on you?! Is that why there was blood on the floor?!” Gracelyn asked, her tone filled with dread and hurt.

“You didn't like it when they were on the wall!! I saw the face you would make when you saw them! I didn't like that! You always looked so disappointed!” Edward’s voice rose as he began to get frustrated. “And now you're telling me I can't have them on me! Where do you want them?!”

“I don't want them at all!” Gracelyn could feel herself starting to panic, as she stepped back from him. “Edward, they said you were ready to go. How could they say that when this is happening? You lied to me about the blood, what else have you been lying about?”

“Nothing!” Edward defensively exclaimed. “Yes, I lied about the blood, but that's because I knew you would react like this.”

“Well, yeah! I would!” Gracelyn rubbed her forehead and turned, as she stepped over into the front room. She was leaving, she couldn’t handle this. She pulled out her phone. “I'm leaving.”

She turned on her phone, to find some text messages from Batman, Nightwing, and a few others. But on top of them was Renee’s text message which could be seen from the lock screen. The text read,

“GRACIE! HE TRICKED YOU INTO SIGNING A FORM! GET OUT WHEN YOU CAN!”

Gracelyn was taken back by the message, before her phone was snatched out of her hands. She looked back to find that Edward had taken her phone while her guard was down. He gripped the cellphone as he looked at her.

“The last thing I need is you calling Batman.” He spat. But this only caused Gracelyn to become angry.

“That guard! The one who had me sign that form! He was working for you?!” Gracelyn snapped at him.

“I have money. Of course I have people working on the inside.” Edward narrowed his eyes, sounding as if his plan was obvious.

“And you tricked me into signing something to help you out!”

“And you were so eager to have me be released. It was going to happen eventually, I just sped it up. You should be happy! Ecstatic even!” Edward reminded, starting to sound confused himself. “Didn’t you want that?!”

“I wanted you out so bad, but not like this.”

“Don’t you trust me? There's nothing wrong with me and you know it!” Edward urged Gracelyn away from the front door. Gracelyn showed her distress and frustration, as she backed away from him. He stared at her for a moment, as he growled in frustration. “So, stop looking at me with that face and trust me for a moment.”

“Okay, I'll listen to what you have to say.” Gracelyn took a deep breath, as she eased up. “But first, you have to let me share a riddle. I was gonna save it for later, but maybe it will lighten the mood.”

“...” Edward frowned at that. He didn’t want to be distracted after an encounter like this, but the riddle tempted him. He gave in. “Fine.”

“I drift forever with the current down these long canals they've made. Tame, yet wild, I run elusive, multitasking to your aid. Before I came, the world was darker. Colder, sometimes, rougher, true.” Gracelyn recited, as a hand of hers slipped into her coat pocket. “But though I might make living easy, I'm good at killing people too.”

Edward listened intently and put together the puzzle at the end. His eyes widened, as he lurched forward to stop her. But it was too late. Gracelyn pulled out her taser and used it to tase Edward. He dropped to the ground with a loud thud, unconscious.

Gracelyn waited for the electricity to stop coursing through, before she retracted the wires. She stepped over and squatted down, as she watched him for a moment. Once she saw the rise and fall of his body from breathing, she sighed and took her phone. She stepped over to the kitchen and sat at a chair, as she began to text Batman and Alfred. She wanted to get help and fast.

She paused and took a deep breath. The breath was shaky, as she decided to call Renee. She picked up after the first buzz.

“Renee? Can you come pick me up?” Gracelyn asked, almost pleading. Her eyes began to feel itchy.

“Yeah! I'll come with Harley. Are you hurt? Are you alright?” Renee sounded worried, as Gracelyn could hear her moving hurriedly in the background.

“I'm not hurt, but-” Gracelyn choked, as tears began to appear in her eyes. She had been so good at keeping it back. He had broken her. “I'm not alright.”

“We'll be right there, just keep talking to me.”


End file.
